Lies
by goth star
Summary: my first fanfic silva x hao
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic be nice

i dont own shaman king

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lies

the dim light shined through the window, i watched him as he sat up putting his clothes on, wishing he would stop and turn around and see i was awake

and liy back on the bed and hold me close to him. but no he keeped his back to me it Brock my heart i love him but he doesn't love me then why? why did i go to him ever night?

i still remember he said to me the night THIS all started

"i love you with all my heart but if they find out we could never be together and i couldn't live with that Hao"

lies it was all lies. he got up and walked to the door, i closed my eyes desperate not to cry, i heared him stop and come walking back towards me, my heart skiped a beat

he sat down on the bed and leaned over and kissed my cheek

"be back tonight" he said coldly

an order, why? why silva you said you love me i gave you everything and you treat me like an animal. the door slamed shut he had left.

later that day in the park i sat on a bench staring at the ground my eyes filled with tears

"Ha ha ha Yoh Anna's going to kill you when she findes out you took a break from you traning"

my head shot up on the other side of the park a saw my twin and his friends laughing having fun i sat there watching them as they laughed until it got late and they went

home. home what a beautiful word but what dose it mean an place to feel safe with people you love i suppose.

it seemed like a long walk to silvas than ever before. when i got to the front door i was about to open the door but i just stared. after about 5 minutes i went inside

silva was wating for me he stode up as i turned round to close the door. Silva wrapped his arms around me he kissed behind my ear knowing my weak point he kissed down

my chin moving slowly to my neck pulling my t-shirt off he worked his down my chest reaching my nipples he sucked on one before moving to the other he stopped and pulled

my into the bed room pushing me onto the bed he continued his attack on my neck leaving his marks all over my neck clamming me as his. Silva removed his own shirt and

removed my pants and underwear Silva took my dick in his mouth and begun to suck hard and fast. the sensation was amazing i moned loudly and even louder as i came

into Silva's mouth. Silva removed his pants and underwear he moved my legs into piston then positioned himself. he trust into me agein and agein getting faster each time

we were both about to come i screamed his name and too my surprise he screamed mine. we lay there panting heavily silva put his armes around me and pulled my close

to him and said to words i wanted to hear most "i love you"


	2. Chapter 2

i'v writen this from Silva's point of view reviews please

* * *

I walked down the street hanging my head in shame, 'how could i say that to hao the man i love ordering him around'  
"SILVA"  
i looked round to see my best friend (no not kalim) Kate. Kate is the only person that knows about me and hao. "oh hi Kate" i said trying to hide the sadness in my voice.  
"so whats wronge"kate asked putting on a baby like voice and pouting.  
"nothings wrong"  
"oh really then tell me about you and hao whats been going on"  
"NOTHING" i shouted "Ha so there is something going on tellllllllllllll meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee please"  
"fine"  
i tolded Kate about everything, about how i had been really horrid to hao but hao still came to me every night. i explained that i still loved hao and didnt under stand why i was doing this. Kate just sat there listening to me nodded ever couple of minuets.  
"hmmm i think i can help you" Kate said after i finished talking "how" i asked.  
kate got up and slapped me "MAN GET TO YOUR SENSES OR YOUR GOING TO LOSE HIM" she screamed at me "y-you said you'd help me not slap me"  
"anyway go home and treat hao with love and Passion and you'll never have this problem again"

on the way home i walked through the park when i saw hao sitting on the bench looking the saddess i had ever seen him.  
the teries welled up in my eyes.  
i turned and ran home i didnt stop till i was in my living room sitting crying on the sofa.

it was 8pm now and hao still wasnt back 'he's probably left' i said to himself, just as i gave up hope the door opened and hao walked in, i was so happy that when hao turned his back to close the door i wrapped my arms around hao and kissed behind his ear, i new hao's weak point and keeped kissing till hao gave a plessure filled moan, it had been long time since i had heared that. i kissed down hao's chin to his neck, i pulled hao's t-shirt off and worked my way down hao's cheast. 'i cant remember the last time this felt so right' i thought as i moved to hao's nipples and sucked on both of them. i pushed hao down on the bed (no ideir how they got to a bed) i continued my attack on his neck leaving my marks all over his neck clamming him as mine. i removed my own shirt and removed hao's pants and underwear i took his dick in my mouth and begun to suck hard and fast. hao moned loudly and even louder as he came into my mouth. i removed my pants and underwear i moved hao's legs into piston then positioned my self. i trust into him agein and agein getting faster each time we were both about to come he screamed my name and i screamed his. we lay there panting heavily i put his armes around him i wanted to say something to him but i couldn'd think of what to say so i just pulled him close to me and said to words he wanted to hear most "i love you"


End file.
